Frozen heart Warm heart
by Zorro1996
Summary: A most unusual love story! In the same continuity as Monsters and outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is in the same continuity as monsters and outsiders the experiments fo Lilo and Stitch have already been rehabilitated I'm going go back and do short stories on them. I'm writing Henry a bit older here about 18. So please be openminded. This is a new story. A love story.**

The town was quiet it was one of it's more average days for some. But not all.

Elsa Storybrooke's newest resident was far from content.

She had been separated from her sister Anna for so long that her heart was racing. What if the snow queen her aunt Ingrid was telling the truth Anna had put her in the urn. She had to get back to Arendelle but she did'nt know how.

As she headed back to the sheriff's station she stopped by Gold's shop she remembered how Gold was the dark one but he had magic powerful magic. Maybe he could open a portal to Arendelle for her. It was risky but she had to try.

She opend the door to the shop and saw Emma's son Henry sweeping the floor he had been working as Gold's apprentice. Elsa had seen him before but they had never spoken. Hello? She said.

Henry looked up; he froze she was even more beautiful up close. Hi! He said nervously. He put his hand on the corner to look smooth but he had just put windex on it and slipped knocking over some supplies.

Sorry. He said sheepishly. Was'nt expecting company. Sorry to drop in on you like this. She said. But I need help. What is it? He asked.

I need him to open a portal to Arendelle so I can find my sister. She said as she helped him put the supplies back on the shelf their hands reached for the same item and touched.

Oh. Elsa said. Henry looked at her nervously. That was strange. He chuckled.

Uh anyway back to what I was saying. Elsa said getting up. I need help getting back to Arendelle maybe Gold can help me.

Henry looked at her he did'nt want to disappoint her but he was'nt allowed to touch the potions. Well I'm just an apprentice but maybe I can help I know my way around. Really? thank you! She said.

Oh well... He stammered now he knew how Bashful felt.

He guided her to the back of the shop where the potions were. So what do you... Aah! She screamed. Henry turned to see Stitch looking at her. Oh hey Stitch! You remember Elsa right? He asked his friend. Stitch nodded sniffing Elsa she looked uncomfortable. He's a lovely uh... dog? She asked. Yeah. Let's just say he's a mixed breed. He did'nt go into detail it was to difficult to explain. Let's see here we go. Henry took a potion off the shelf this can open a portal.

Yes it is. A voice said from behind them. Henry jumped. Granpa. I thought you were at home today. Belle wanted to work at the library so I thought I'd come in and start a new lesson but I also told you not to go in the back. He said in a dramatic tone. I'm sorry. But Elsa needed help getting back to Arendelle. Gold turned to her. You needed help? He asked. Yes. She answered I have to find my sister. I was hoping you could help me. She finished.

Gold gave her sympathetic look. My dear I wish I could help but portals are very tricky. Elsa looked disappointed. Henry could'nt stand to see her so sad. Wait Granpa! He pulled Gold aside.

Maybe I can help her. He said. Don't be ridiculous you don't know anything about potions. Gold said. Yes I do I've been reading. I know how to use this potion. Look please we have to help her. Henry begged. Gold looked at him then at Elsa. Okay he said but be careful and take Stitch with you. Awesome thanks Granpa you're the best! Henry cheered. Let's go. He said to Elsa and Stitch. You're gonna help me? Henry nodded. Thank you. They left with Stitch. Elsa looked slightly uncomfortable. Gold looked on. Good luck apprentice. He whispered.

In the forest Henry Elsa and Stitch walked out to a clearing. This place is perfect. Henry said. Okay so the potion works like this you take me to this place and then you name the location. Okay so you say Arendelle. Elsa said. Okay Henry. Began. As he sa about to say it Ingrid watched from afar. She cast a spell to make him mess up his words. Take us to this place Ourendelle. . He said as a result of the spell. What? Elsa asked. Before she could say anything else Henry Elsa and Stitch were sucked in with Ingrid following. They landed in a snowy forest far from Storybrooke far from Arendelle.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Henry Elsa and Stitch got to their feet. What was that?! Elsa snapped.

I don't know. Henry said. Something messed me up.

I thought you knew what you were doing. She said annoyed. I don't know something messed with me. Henry continue sounding confused. Well where are we? Elsa asked. I don't know my guess is somewhere outside Arendelle. Henry answered.

Elsa began walking away. Where are you going? Henry asked. I'll walk to Arendelle if I have too. With or without you. She said.

Hold on. Henry said. We don't even know where we are. You think you can just find your way home from the middle of nowhere? He asked. Look are you gonna stay here or keep arguing with me? She asked putting her hands on her hips looking very queen like. Okay. Henry said holding his hands up in defeat. As she walked away from him he could'nt help but admire the way she walked.

As they walked day turned to night. The trio were getting tired.

Henry and Stitch stopped and laid down their supplies. What now? Elsa sighed. It's night. Don't you think we should get some rest? Henry asked. Fine you and the little monster can stay here. 'm going to Arendelle. She said and left. Fine have it your way. Henry said as he set a fire.

Els walked for a long time. The air was growing colder but it never bothered. What bothered her was the loneliness. She had always felt like an outsider except around Anna. But now Anna was'nt here. Was the snow queen right about her though? Was she really alone?

As she thought she heard a familiar voice. Elsa? It was Anna. Anna? Elsa called back. Elsa please help me! Anna called. Anna I'm coming! Elsa ran in the direction of the voice.

Henry and Stitch had fallen asleep. Henry began dreaming. Henry. A voice said. You must listen to me. You must go after Elsa. Years ago her mother Gerda came to me to erase the memores of her sisters Ingrid and Helga from everyone. I don't know why but Ingrid wishes to have a family her your mother and Elsa and she going to turn everyone against each other to do it. You must save Elsa before all is lost. Henry woke up startled to see an elderly troll in front of him.

What are you... Henry began but was cut off. Nevermid that You must find Elsa now she's in grave danger! the troll warned and then rolled away. Right! Henry said. Okay find Elsa how? He thought then it occurred to him. He woke Stitch up. Stitch you need to find Elsa sniff her out! He said.

Elsa continued to follow the voice. Anna? She called. She headed into a cave. She saw her beloved redheaded sister. Anna! She cried. She ran toward her. She throw her arms aound her and kissed her cheek. Anna I'm so glad to see you! She hugged her tightly. There was no response from Anna. Anna? Elsa asked standing back when suddenly Anna faded away. What? Elsa said. I'm sorry to decieve you like this but Anna was never here. Ingrid said stepping out from the darkness. You. Elsa said. Please Elsa. Ingrid said. Stay away from me. Elsa warned putting her hands up. Please Elsa Anna does'nt care about you. Ingrid aid walking toward her.

Outside Henry and Stitch were looking for Elsa. You find anything Stitch? Henry said. Naga. Stitch responded sadly. Okay then what can help us find her whoa! He slpped on a trail of ice. That might work. He said looking at it.

In the cave Elsa continued to face off with Ingrid. That's not true. Elsa said. There's no need for this Elsa. Ingrid said in a gentle voice. E;sa! Henry called. Elsa and Ingrid wipped their heads around to see Henry and Stitch running in. What are you doing here? Elsa said. Saving you! He said. You! Ingrid said. She fired an icy blast at him. Elsa saw it coming she could'nt let anythinghappen to Henry for Emma. She jumped right in front of him and took the blast to the heart.

No! Ingrid yelled. Not again! Henry took out a bean from his pocket. Yes forgot I had it. Let's go home. he said. But Ingrid shot out a another icy blast. It knocked the bean from Henry's hand. It fell to the ground that sucked Henry Elsa and Stitch into it. No! Ingrid said.

This time Henry Elsa and Stitch landed in water. You forgot you had a bean?! Elsa said. Look I forgot collected some for my grandfather. All right. I was trying to get us home but Ingrid... Wait where's Stitch? Stitch popped out of the water gasping for breath. Stitch it's okay climb on my back. Henry helped Stith on his back. The little monster is afraid of water? Elsa asked. He's not a little monster and yes. He's too heavy in water he'd sink like a rock. Well that's just wonderful. Elsa said. Now what do we do? As soon as she finished her senence they were pulled up i a net and dropped on a wooden surface. Well look what we have here gents. A voice said. Who are you? Henry asked. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?


End file.
